Righting Wrongs
by Karmyn
Summary: Post Forget Me Knot Emma returns with important news. Steed needs to make important decisions. Tara learns some hard lessons. Peter has big secrets. Somebody doesn't want our heroes to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Righting Wrongs

By: Karmyn

Prologue

Heavy curtains covered the windows of the old building, assuring that no

light inside would be seen from the street. In the small room, Jenkins waited for

his associate to arrive. Though they had been working on this project for six

months, it was only in the last two months that they had made any real progress.

Still, there was plenty left to do before the project was finished. So far, though,

things seemed to be going well. Emma Peel had seemed to accept her "husband's"

return without question.

Jenkins ran a hand through his thin red hair and sighed. He was beginning to

tire of this mission and Strand was late, again. Five more minutes and he was

leaving. He picked up the pile of surveillance photos and was once again struck by

how possibly wrong this was. In the photos he saw two happy people, two people

very much in love. And it was his job to destroy that. He had done things like this

before with no problem. Why did it bother him so much now? Developing a

conscience was bad for business.

Jenkins put away the folder and checked his watch. Two more minutes.

Where was Strand? Why was he so late all the time? He was the one who had done

most of the work on this project.

Strand arrived thirty seconds before Jenkins was going to leave. He was

carrying a stack of papers that he thrust at Jenkins. "Here's an update," Strand

said. "Society page reports that Mr. And Mrs. Peter Peel attended a dinner given  
by Admiral Leeds. This is very good progress."

Jenkins glanced at the newspaper clipping and then set it aside. "Very good,"

he said, "but what about Steed? How is he adjusting to the new partner?" There

were times that he was glad that he could fake enthusiasm for things. Came in very

handy at times.

"I don't have anything new, but I'm sure it's going very well. Miss King is

quite lovely."

"Yes, but she's not Mrs. Peel. She and Steed were very much devoted to one

another."

"Yes, I know," Strand answered. "I've studied the surveillance photos more

than you have." Yes, he had studied them very much on lonely nights.

Just then the phone rang and Strand answered it. "Hello?...You're

sure?...Okay, thank you for telling us." He hung up the phone and turned to Jenkins.

"Looks like we have a new problem."

Author's Notes: I think I might actually finish this one this time. I haven't changed any of the prologue, but other chapters will be revised. This is a story that I have been wanting to write for a very long time. I hope you enjoy it and as always, feedback is appreciated.


	2. It begins

Chapter One

Two months since things had changed, since Emma had walked out the door and out of his life. Two months and he sometimes still expected her to walk in the door at any moment, to still be there beside him when he reached for her in the night.

He still hadn't quite gotten used to sleeping alone. Emma had been the only woman to share his bed for the past two years and he wasn't ready to replace her yet. Tara had made it very clear that she was interested, but Steed just wasn't ready for her to replace Emma in that capacity yet. Tara King was a competent agent and a lovely young woman, but she wasn't Emma Peel.

The first night he had gotten drunk, mostly to keep from breaking down completely. He hadn't cried since he was child. It was safer that way. Weaknesses could get him hurt or worse and he had learned long ago to keep himself from becoming too emotionally involved when it came to women. But Emma had been different.

He had spent the next day nursing a hangover and wondering what to do with the things Emma had left behind. There were a few clothes, an almost empty bottle of perfume, and mementos from various trips they had taken together. He had thought about boxing them up and sending them to her discreetly, but so far he hadn't done it. Getting rid of her things would make it final, an admission that she really was gone from his life. She had her husband back, her old life back. She wasn't in danger anymore.

The last few weeks had been very busy, but things had finally quieted down and Steed was relaxing at home. Or at least trying to. Keeping busy with cases had kept him from dwelling too much on the absence of Emma Peel from his life. On a night like tonight they would have undoubtably gone out to dinner at some fancy restaurant or perhaps a party given by a friend. Or maybe they would have stayed in and enjoyed each others company.

He would just have to get over her, he told himself as he poured himself another brandy. Just not tonight.

Emma Peel had few regrets in life, but returning to her husband was turning out to be the biggest regret of all. The years Peter had spent in the Brazilian jungle had changed him. While their marriage had not always been a happy one, Peter had never been as cold and indifferent to her as he was now. While their social life was quite busy with various parties and functions, their personal life was at a complete standstill. In the two months since his return, he had kissed her exactly twice and both times had been quick, dry kisses. He even refused to sleep in the same bed, preferring to sleep on the sofa or even spending his nights at some unknown location. Her initial thought was that he was punishing her for her relationship with Steed, but he never said anything about it.

She desperately wanted to leave, to go back to the freedom she had come to enjoy in Peter's absence, but doing so would undoubtably cause scandal that could have lasting repercussions. Personal scandal could spill over into the business world and cause damage there. Some men didn't like to do business with a woman. Scandal would just give the traditionalists more reason to not invest in Knight Industries.

If only she had known certain things two months earlier, leaving Steed would never have been an option.

Steed was home. Of that she was quite certain. The Bentley was parked in its usual spot. She sat in her car, summoning up the courage to go inside. While Steed had obviously been upset at her leaving, he had probably moved on by now. He already had a new partner and she wouldn't be surprised if he already had a new lover. She had never been able to break him of his habit of flirting with every pretty young woman he met. It was just an integral part of who he was, just like his Bentley or his bowler hats and umbrellas. He could no more give them up then stop breathing.

No matter what may have happened in the past two months, Steed had a right to know what was happening now.

Emma Peel was the last person Steed expected to see when he answered the door. Surprised and perhaps a bit elated, he managed to keep his voice calm as he greeted her. "Mrs. Peel, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied as she sat down. He appeared to be alone, but that didn't mean that he wasn't possibly expecting someone. He seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

They sat in silence for several long moments, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. They weren't used to such awkward moments with each other. They had always been able to banter even in the most tense situations. It was a skill that helped keep them alive.

"Mrs. Peel, is there something you need help with? Surely the Diabolical Masterminds are not bothering you."

He meant it to be a light hearted comment, but she could only smile weakly instead of her usual smirk. "No Diabolical Masterminds," she replied. "I'm afraid this is much more serious. I'm pregnant."

And so ends chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
